Asombrosa, tal y como eres
by Dark-Karumi-Mashiro
Summary: No puedes esperar muchas cosas en esta vida. Aun sabiendo esto, estas siempre terminan dándote una sorpresa que te deja sin palabras... O únicamente con las únicas que necesitas. -One-shot Crendy- Dedicado a StanleyM.


**T**ítulo: _Asombrosa, justo como eres._

**E**xtensión: _1, 240 palabras._

**A**dvertencia: _Muchos "¡!" y lo normal en mí, malos pero decentes guiones._

**D**isclaimer: _South Park, y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Si no al dúo maravillloso que son Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Aunque planeo algún día robarles a Wendy y Craig y dejar que mi yo OTP haga lo que quiera con ellos. Hehehehe._

**A**claraciones del capítulo: _Inspiración y deseo por complacer a mi autora preferida del Crendy, StanleyM._

**N**/**A**: _¡Vaya! Desde hace tiempo que quería poner "Título" en lugar de "Drabble" o "Viñeta". ¡Yay! Dedicado a la única escritora Crendy del fandom hispano de SP; __**StanleyM**__. ¡Espero no asustarte por la sorpresa!_

-.-.-.-.-

― Estás bien así.

Las manos de Wendy se separaron de su rostro por un momento y miró, con ojos empañados, el perfil que le ofrecía la posición en la que Craig estaba sentado, a su lado, en aquella parte desolada del parque.

Entonces sus ojos achicados, su nariz algo grande y sus dientes torcidos y algo amarillentos debido a su vicio -que sabía que tenía pero no veía en ese momento- fueron dejados de lado para la morena Testaburger.  
Sólo las palabras quedaron retumbando en su cabeza. Y nada típico en ella, volvió a sumirse en llanto, poniendo más nervioso a Craig, que sólo elevó una ceja, soltó un suspiro e inhaló de nuevo aquél humo cancerígeno, esta vez, sin recibir réplica de la sollozante chica.

― ¿P-por qué tu...?  
― ¿Esperabas a alguien más acaso?  
― No... No es eso, tu sabes a qué me refiero, ¿no d-deberías...? ―Se cortó debido un hipido de llanto y apenas logró escuchar la respuesta de Craig.  
― Deja de llorar, y te lo digo.

Wendy asintió, recuperando su característica calma poco a poco y finalmente limpiando con su dorso las lágrimas acumuladas, miró con los párpados algo hinchado el rostro aún inexpresivo de Craig.

― T-tira eso o el humo me hará llorar otra vez.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, el moreno aspiró la última calada, la expulsó cerca de su rostro haciendo que ella tosiese y frunciera su nariz pequeña y perfecta. Arrojó el resto de la colilla al pasto cubierto de rocío debido a la nieve y se quedó mirándolo, mientras las cenizas se consumían por la humedad de las hierbas.

Esperó paciente a su respuesta. No le gustaba repetir dos veces la misma pregunta, y Craig pareció entenderlo, o bien, se resignó al silencio y con algo de hastío masculló un "esto me pasa por abrir la boca". Wendy no dijo nada y puso total atención.

-Siempre sonreír..., no es tan bueno, ¿sabes? y frotó su puño contra la palma de su mano por la ansiedad haciendo a la otra tragar duro al escuchar la voz nasal aclararse en un carraspeo-. Pero de alguna manera, eso se ve siempre bien en ti.

La decepción se leyó en el rostro de Wendy pero debido a la renuencia de mirarla, Craig no lo notó. Él siguió hablando y ella escuchando.

― No es que no seas bonita, eres hermosa. Pero una... Dios, qué marica sonará. Es como si una luz te rodeara y la hiciese más sincera―miró a su derecha de reojo y sonrió ante la cabeza gacha de Testaburger y el ligero rubor que su flequillo negro no alcanzaba a cubrir―.Decirte perfecta es algo definitivamente falso...

― Pero si no soy perfecta, ¿entonces qué soy? ¿Qué queda para mí?

La mano de Craig se posó sobre su hombro, lo cual no bastó y las lágrimas se dejaron fluir, aunque esta vez sin sollozo alguno.

― Sólo traía un cigarrillo conmigo, así que deja de llorar.  
― ¡Pero...! ¡Eso es todo lo que tengo! Luego lle-llegas tú y me dices esas cosas y...

Los suspiros se llevan cierta parte de la felicidad de las personas, y la poca que tenía Craig en ese momento, se escapaba con lentitud plausible.

― Claro que no eres perfecta, de serlo, sería un androide o alguna clase de programa computacional súper avanzado.

― E-entonces… ¿qué soy?

Los ojos chocolates transmitían una desesperación demasiad incómoda para Craig. Costó toda su fuerza de voluntad pero… Ya no podía continuar viendo a la chica de tal forma.

Tomó las muñecas que esta oprimía contra ambos lados de su cabeza y la acercó hacia sí de tal forma que sus respiraciones, convertidas en vaho debido al frío de esas horas, se combinaran.

― Eres trabajadora, responsable buena persona y la mejor estudiante.

― Eso no dice nada ―. Reprochó y de nuevo, Craig tuvo que recordar que ella era una chica, alguien delicada, no Clyde a pesar de haber sonado igual que el justo ese momento.

― ¡Entonces eres asombrosa! ¿Eso buscabas, no? ¡Eres la persona más asombrosa que he conocido en toda mi jodida vida en este pueblo!―. Gritó al fin harto y soltó a Wendy de manera brusca, cosa que debido a la impresión, no le importó mucho a la joven.

― ¿Q-qué…?

― ¡Demonios! ¡Termina alguna frase por lo menos!

― ¡N-no me culpes, idiota! ¡Es tu culpa por ponerme tan nerviosa!

― ¿Nerviosa? ¡Tú eres quien me crispa a mí los nervios!

Y verdad no faltaba. No todos podían exasperar de aquella manera a Craig Tucker.

― ¡¿Y por qué te importa?!

― ¡¿Por qué me importa qué!?

― ¡Por qué te importa lo que sea que pase conmigo!

― ¡Porque me gustas, carajo! ¡Tú risa, tu cabello, como hablas de esa forman tan sabelotodo y aburrida! ¡ME GUSTA TODO DE TI, WENDY TESTABURGER!

― ¿C-Craig?

― ¡Bien, ya lo dije, adiós! ―. Se levantó apurado de la banca en la que habían permanecido ambos sentados durante todo ese tiempo, y le dio la espalda a la estupefacta chica.

― ¡Craig, espera! ―. Pidió, tomándolo de la manga de su abrigo azul haciendo que al girar, Wendy perdiera el equilibrio y que apenas háyase alcanzado a atraparla entre sus brazos.

― ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?! ―. Recriminó con fingido enfado al tener tan cerca el rostro de Wendy.

― L-lo siento ―. Dijo, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Craig, notando sobre la fragancia masculina el aroma a tabaco―. Lo siento tanto.

Sintió el cambio en la respiración de Tucker y su tensamiento, y previendo las intenciones de irse del moreno, se le adelantó al alzar la cabeza y fijando su mirada en la expresión frustrada del más alto.

― Lamento hacerte sentir así, de esta manera, yo…

― Ya, lo capto. Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¡No! Es que… ¡esta no es manera de declarártele a alguien!

Descolocado sería decir poco a como Craig Tucker quedó. Tomó de nueva cuenta a Wendy, sujetándola de los hombros con más cuidado al recordar -por segunda vez- que esta era una chica. La chica de la cual gustaba y acababa de confesársele. Con suavidad la separó un poco de él de manera que pudiera verle el rostro, el cual estaba sonrojado.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Y-yo…―. Estaba completamente roja pero ya no lloraba. Eso alivio un poco a Craig ―. Si vas a decir tus sentimientos a alguien, debe ser en un momento ideado para ambos y no espontáneo, no esta manera de espontaneidad. Al menos si vas en serio, ¿vas en serio?

¿Qué si iba en serio? ¡Craig Tucker siempre iba en serio en lo que respectaba en sus sentimientos! Pero algo pensó Craig sobre todas las cosas, y que en ese momento, podía considerarse fuera de lugar.

Y es que Wendy Testaburger, en definitiva y sin duda alguna, era una chica asombrosa.

― Claro que lo hago, puedes jurarlo.

Wendy sonrió haciendo a Craig perderse en las iris chocolate que despedían un brillo mucho más alegre que cuando la encontró en la tarde, casi anocheciendo, sollozando en el parque cercano a las canchas en las que solía y aún suele jugar básquet con sus amigos.

Lamentándose al no poder más con sus responsabilidades. Y Craig, a pesar de todo, la veía asombrosamente hermosa bajo la luz de las farolas que se encendieron mucho más temprano de lo usual a esas horas.

-.-.-.-.-

**N**/**F**/**A**: _Ok, no puede ser algo que definamos "genial" o "maravilloso". Pero me encantó y me inspiré en "Just the way you are" en la versión de Glee. Hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic a base de esta letra y pues… aquí salió. No pude introducir la frase que quería que fuera; "Justo como eres". Pero me acerque y eso basta. Disfruten._


End file.
